plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Stink Cloud
|variant of/GW = |duration/GW = 10 sec. |cooldown/GW = 45 sec. |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Super Stink CloudGW2.png |ability for/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 10 sec. |cooldown/GW2 = 45 sec. |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |image/BfN = Super Stink CloudBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |duration/BfN = 15 sec. |cooldown/BfN = 30 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A }} Super Stink Cloud is the alternate ability of Foot Soldier's Zombie Stink Cloud. It lasts for a shorter period of time and has smaller range than the Zombie Stink Cloud, but deals five damage as opposed to two per second. It is unlocked in Sticker Packs. Like most other alternate abilities, it was released in the Garden Variety DLC. It takes 45 seconds to recharge. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, Super Stink Cloud is no longer an alternate ability. Instead, it is now the default Stink Cloud, replacing the Zombie Stink Cloud. It now takes 30 seconds to recharge and lasts for 15 seconds. Origins It is based on a smoke grenade, a canister-type grenade used as a signaling device, a target or landing zone marking device, or as a screening device for unit movements. Stickerbook description Putting the word "Super" before anything always makes it better. It doesn't last as long, but it does SUPER damage! Comparison with Vanilla Counterpart Pros * Deals more damage, making this much better as supporting damage when firing at an enemy Cons * Smaller radius * Doesn't last as long * Much higher cooldown Strategies With Preferably, try to throw it in a huge area of plants. This is very useful in the Gardens & Graveyards mode around the garden to cover up your teammates and deal damage to the plants at the same time. However, it will not last for long and has a smaller radius. Act quickly and capitalize on the plants as soon as you throw it. In addition, try and have an Engineer around if you use this for cover, as there may be a Chomper ready to kill you hiding in the cloud. As a last ditch method, if you are going to die, and you know your opponent is as well, throw this at your opponent and hope it vanquishes them. Against When you see one flying, run before it hits the ground. But remember, Chompers can burrow through the cloud and not receive damage. They can also hide in the cloud and strike zombies that are hiding in the cloud for cover. However, doing this if zombies behind it are in crowds will likely get yourself killed. Another strategy is to use Spikeweed where it landed, as some zombies may try and hide in the cloud. You can identify Super Stink Clouds from regular Zombie Stink Clouds by looking at the cloud. If there are skull patterns, it's a Super Stink Cloud. Prioritize not going to those areas unless you're sure you can survive. Balancing Changes ''Battle for Neighborville'' October 2019 patch * Gallery SuperStinkCloud.png|Super Stink Cloud's sticker in Garden Warfare Super_Stink_Cloud.png|Super Stink Cloud's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare SuperStinkCloud5dmg.png|Super Stink Cloud's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *If the player was vanquished by it, the game will still say that they got vanquished by the Zombie Stink Cloud in both the "Vanquished By" section of the kill cam and vanquish feeds. *According to the sticker, the canister has the same face drawn on the Multi-Rockets. *This and the Zombie Stink Cloud will burst on the first thing it touches, similar to the Long Bomb. fr:Super Nuage Puant Category:Abilities Category:Foot Soldier abilities Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities